relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Third Reich
See also: Nazi Empire The Third Reich was the government set up by Adolf Hitler after the fall of the People's Soviet Republic of Germany in the 1930's. It lasted from 1933 until 1945 when the fall of Britain ended the First Great War. On the 31st of September, 1944, the Battle of Britain was won by Nazi Germany and Britian officially collapsed as Nazi troops were able to paradrop in to the main part of the island. Nazi forces executed as many as 30,000 British civilians regardless of resistance status. On the 1st of May, 1945 (also known as May Day), the Third Reich officially transitioned into the Nazi Empire, ending the twelve year government and beginning a reign which would last for a century until the fall of the Empire in the Second Great War. Structure The Third Reich was governed entirely by the autocracy of Adolf Hitler, an Austrian politician who gained power with the Nationalsozialiistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei Germany during the 1920's and 1930's. His two right hand men were Joseph Goebbels and Heinrich Himmler , the leaders of the Propoganda Ministry and the Schutzstaffel (SS), respectively. Both are held in high esteem by Fourth Reich leaders and citizenry. These three men formed a sort of ruling collective based entirely upon the ideals of National Socialism as outlined in Hitler's Mein Kampf, thus deferring totalitarian control to the man who wrote it. Hitler ruled with an iron fist and continued his poicy of anti-Semitism and autocractic control of the Volkish people, and the subseuqent wholesale destruction of all who opposed this way of life. Each and every industry of the Third Reich was controlled by the totalitarian government and progress was overseen by Hitler, a practice very similiar to socialist ideology. However, the people were allowed to continue small private industry as they saw fit and run the state industry at Hitler's behest. This happy medium allowed Hitler to continue his iron grip for the forseeable future. At the head of the Cabinent, the organization responsible for the overseeing of this massifve bureaucracy, was Himmler. Himmler ran the Nazi industries like a well-oiled machine, a fact that subsequent scholars have said contributed to the ultimate victory of the Nazis during the Second Great War. Goebbel's propoganda ministry ensured that the people did not people too restless against their regime, but that they continued to work wholeheartedly in the direction of progress for the Third Reich. Goebbel's continued atrocities against German Jews made him a national hero and subsequently deified him in the minds of Nazi citizens. Ultimately, the Third Reich's government was a sprawling bureaucracy who's only measure of existence was to execute and defend Hitler's will as told by Himmler and Goebbels. The People's Soviet Republic of Germany Main page: People's Soviet Republic of Germany The People's Soviet Republic of Germany (PSRG) was a shortlived German socialist state formed during the First Great War in the German Revolution that followed the Bolshevik Revolution in Moscow. Initially founded by partisans who self-professed to be members of the Soviet Red Guard, it quickly entered communion with Moscow and fell under the exclusive influence of the Bolsheviks. It was successfully toppled in the Nazi-led overthrow known as the Beer Hall Revolution. The theoretical assets and population of the PSRG was to become the foundation for the Third Reich. First Great War Main article: First Great War The First Great War, also known as World War II in some circles, began with the invasion of Poland and ended with the establishment of the Nazi Empire in 1945. Throughout the First Great War, the Third Reich maintained it's grip upon the populace and the populace gladly submitted to that grip. During the First Great War, the Third Reich commanded it's people and it's military with integrity. Interim Period During the five years between the fall of Britian and the establishment of the Nazi Empire, the Third Reich succeeded in driving it's people to continue to produce material for the restucturing of Europe. Major factories were rebuilt and repurposed for the construction of housing, industrial, and commercial developments. These factories churned out material recycled from the bombed out surface of Europe collected from surrounding areas. Gravel, steel, tin, aluminum, foodstuffs, water, and other such basic resources were produced for the Nazification of Europe. Dissolution and Restructuring Main Article: May Day On May 1st, 1945, a ceremony was held in Berlin where Adolf Hitler passed off the Blood Flag of Nazi Germany to Goebbels, who gave it back to Hitler upon his signing the Declaration of Empire. This act formally established the Nazi Empire, and officially dissolved the Third Reich as an entity. Hitler was then seated in a throne before the people of the Nazi nation and a crown was placed upon his head. The crown had Nazi insignia woven throughout, and was composed of red and gold. A Star of David rested upon the ground, and Hitler thrust a swasticross-ended spear into it's center, signifying the final defeat of Judaism and of the Jewish people. The ceremony ended with much celebration and beer drinking. Pragmatically, this event did little to change the structure of the Nazi government, but was a symbolic act proclaiming the ultimate victory of the Nazis over the rest of Europe. Nazi Empire Fall of the Nazi Empire Main Page: Second Great War The Nazi Empire fell with the end of the Second Great War, and it's assets were divided between the ODESSA organization which founded the Fourth Reich and the Soviet Union, which oversaw the organization of the European Union. Category:2170 AD